Relación:Mercedes y Quinn
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Quinn Fabray es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Es más comúnmente conocida como Quinncedes. Información General Historia por episodio Primera Temporada Acafellas thumb|left|Quinn y Santana convenciendo a Mercedes de que le gusta a Kurt. En Acafellas, Quinn y Santana convencen a Mercedes de que Kurt esta enamorado de ella y la convencen de que lo invite a salir, a lo cual Mercedes acepta su idea. Mas tarde, Quinn y Mercedes, junto a las demás chicas y Kurt van en busca de Dakota Stanley, durante el camino, Santana y Quinn le hacen una seña a Mercedes para que invitara a Kurt a salir, lo cual Mercedes hace y Kurt acepta. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mercedes se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Mercedes, como del resto del Glee Club, está realmente sorprendida después de descubrir esto. Ella y Kurt le dicen a Rachel la "noticia" después de que ella vuelve al Glee Club. Vitamin D thumb|Quinn y Mercedes bailando durante "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". En Vitamin D, Mercedes se ríe por el comentario que Brittany hizo sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Mas tarde, Quinn y Mercedes, junto a las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan durante la interpretación de Halo/Walking on Sunshine en la competencia de Mash-up contra los chicos. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Quinn y a Mercedes. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Posteriormente, Mercedes ayuda a bailar y hacer los coros durante Keep Holding On, canción que le dedican a Quinn luego de que toda la escuela se entera que esta embarazada. Ballad [[Archivo:Quinn_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|left|Quinn viendo a Mercedes cantando "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, Mercedes defiende a Quinn de Puck cuando le dice que es mejor que deje en paz a Quinn de una vez, ya que, a pesar de que el es el padre del bebé, Quinn eligió a Finn. Mercedes y todos los demás en el club de Glee cantan'' Lean on Me'' como una balada a Quinn y Finn para decirles que los quieren y están con ellos. Durante la actuación, tanto Mercedes y Santana abrazan a Quinn. Home Mercedes tiene mucha hambre, sin embargo, ella no quiere comer nada debido a Sue que le dijo que debia perder diez libras a finales de la semana o iba aser expulsada de las Cheerios Por lo tanto, ella comienza a ver a todos vestidos como los alimentos, y se desmaya. Quinn va a ver a Mercedes en la enfermería, y dice que ella sabe cómo se siente Mercedes. Quinn dice que todo estará bien y que ella necesita ser quien quiere ser. Además, Quinn dice que la madre de Mercedes ya esta en camino, y Mercedes le dice a Quinn es una buena amiga. Laryngitis Después de que Mercedes comienza a salir con Puck, Quinn aparece para hablar con Mercedes. Mercedes cree que Quinn está celosa de ella y de Puck, sin embargo, Quinn dice que no esta celosa, y que ella será feliz si Mercedes es feliz. Quinn dice que Santana va a estar celosa, y que Mercedes debe tener cuidado. Funk Cuando Quinn dice que ella quiere hacer una actuación el funk, Mercedes dice burlonamente que la gente blanca no puede hacer el funk. Quinn dice que ella va a tratar, incluso después de un comentario racista de Mercedes. Después de que Quinn canta, todo el mundo se levanta para darle un abrazo, con la excepción de Mercedes.thumb Después Mercedes va a hablar con Quinn en la biblioteca donde está estudiando. Quinn dice que ella es lo de su canción. Mientras que Mercedes siempre sufre el racismo ,Quinn sólo sufre durante el embarazo.thumb|left Ella le pregunta a Mercedes por qué ella no se enoja. Mercedes dice que no tiene sentido enojarse, y también se disculpa con Quinn. Quinn le dice a Mercedes que ella no puede soportar vivir con Puck y su madre a lo que Mercedes invita a vivir en su casa, ya que hay una habitación libre. Quinn sonrie, y le de las gracias a Mercedes, y acepta la oferta. Ambas bailan juntas en un punto en el rendimiento final del episodio,'' Give Up the Funk. Journey Quinn quiere que Mercedes vaya con ella mientras que ella está dando a luz. Mercedes era la única amiga que thumbella quería que este con ella en ese momento. Durante la actuación Over the Rainbow, que son a la vez visto el intercambio de sonrisas amistosas y jugando con sus dedos con Kurt.thumb|left Archivo:Tumblr_lztd37g7P11r8ziv7o1_500_large.gifArchivo:Quinncedes_large.gif Segunda Temporada Grilled Cheesus thumbthumb|leftTanto Quinn y Mercedes están de acuerdo con Finn para rendir homenaje a jesus con la música. Después de que bailaran juntas Quinn y Mercedes en Only The Good Die Young. Quinn (junto con Tina) cantan una copia de seguridad durante la I Look to You. Duets Quinn parece estar muy feliz y disfruta del dueto de mercedes y Santana, River Deep - Mountain High. Tercera temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Mercedes miraba desde lejos el nuevo estilo de Quinn. I Am Unicorn thumb|left|Mercedes abrazando a Quinn tras volver a ser como antes. En I Am Unicorn, cuando Quinn habla con el Sr. Schue acerca de que ella lo tenia todo antes de entrar al club Glee, Will le dice que siempre la apoyaron apesar de que ella los saboteaba y que cuando la echaron de su casa Mercedes la dejó vivir en su casa y que nunca se lo agradeció. Mas tarde, cuando Quinn regresa al glee club y vuelve a ser rubia, Mercedes la abraza y le dice que ella la ha echado de menos. Asian F En Asian F, Mercedes se disculpa con los chicos por llegar tarde al Booty Camp, entonces Quinn le recuerda que son las 4:30, a lo que Mercedes en su defensa dice que su despertador sonó 30 minutos mas tarde y movió todo su horario. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn invita a Mercedes, Santana y Brittany para reunirse con New Directions después de la 'Troubletones perdieron en las seccionales. Quinn también les dice que pueden traer a cualquier persona que deseen. Más tarde, durante la canción We Are Young'' Quinn y Mercedes se ven a bailar juntas. Heart Mercedes y Quinn son ahora parte de The God Squad y cantan juntas en dos canciones. ('' Cherish/Cherish'' y'' Stereo Hearts). Además, durante una reunión, las conversaciones de Quinn sobre cómo ser fiel a uno mismo es una manera de ser cristiana, que a Mercedes incita a una situación que estaba pasando. On My Way Mercedes y Quinn se sientan uno junto al otro durante una reunión de club de júbilo en el auditorio donde se habló de lo que esperamos en el futuro. Nacionales thumb|leftQuinn está presente cuando Mercedes estaba enfermo en la cama y el Sr. Schue dio Quinn, junto con Tina, la mancha de Mercedes, en Los Troubletones rendimiento, algo que no está seguro de Quinn. Justo antes de las nuevas orientaciones están a punto de seguir adelante, Mercedes viene en sentir mucho mejor y Quinn utiliza esto como una oportunidad para Mercedes para tomar su lugar de nuevo, pero Mercedes insiste en que Quinn sigue realizando con los Troubletones. Mercedes y Quinn realizar Edge of Glory'' con el resto de los Troubletones. Cuando se anunció New Directions han ganado los Nacionales, los dos se abrazan en un abrazo. thumb Bailan juntos en'' You Get What You Give'' y en la ceremonia de graduación, Quinn y Mercedes abrazan en un abrazo y parecen estar diciendo "Te amo tanto" el uno al otro. Durante la graduación, que se abrazan unos a otros. Archivo:Tumblr_m45cypC76f1qhie48o1_500_large.gifArchivo:3095765451_1_3_X6p96uJ7_large.gif Archivo:Tumblr_m4j0xfBpSB1rn7kqxo1_400_large.gif Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Tina y Santana. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt, Tina y Santana. (Theatricality) ;Segunda Temporada *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Tina, Finn, Rachel y Kurt. (Grilled Cheesus) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Tina, Santana y Rachel. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Sam y Santana. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Stereo Hearts'' de Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. Cantada con Sam y Joe. (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' de Madonna/''The Association''. Cantada con Sam y Joe. (Heart) *''Edge of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Santana y Tina. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Santana y Mike. (Thanksgiving) Coros Juntas ;Segundta Temporada *''The Only Exception'' de Paramore. Coros junto con Santana para Rachel. (Britney/Brittany) *''Damn It, Janet'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Coros junto con Kurt para Finn y Rachel. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''Lean on Me'' de Bill Withers. Cantada por New Directions. (Ballad) *''Beautiful'' de Christina Aguilera. Cantada por Mercedes. (Home) *''It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' de James Brown. Cantada por Quinn. (Funk) ;Segunda Temporada *''I Look to You'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por Mercedes. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Forget You'' de Cee Lo Green. Cantada por Holly, Artie, Mercedes y Santana. (The Substitute) thumb Curiosidades *Quinn se quedó con Mercedes, mientras que ella estaba embarazada después de que fue expulsada antes estaban fuera de su casa y después vivió en Puck, y no podía seguir viviendo allí. *Ambas con salieron con Puck y Sam. *Ambas eran miembros de The God Squad *Ambas estaban cuando Rachel descubrió quién era su mamá. Galeria Santana,_Quinn_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png|Santana, Quinn y Mercedes durante "Lean on Me". 0314quinn03.jpg 450px-Tumblr_lsm8yd2qVk1qa0ksn.jpg 490px-Quinn-Mercedes.jpeg 1000px-Beautiful.jpg Tumblr ls8u3hD0YA1qhc0bz.gif Tumblr m5isyvef0n1qaedvuo1 500 large.png Tumblr m5iruhvly41qaedvuo1 500 large.png Tumblr m5i4eeFhQD1qaedvuo1 500 large.png Tumblr lzg6lzrQox1qec8bvo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lp7b7q6BdY1r0v1wvo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m45cypC76f1qhie48o1 500 large.gif 3095765451 1 3 X6p96uJ7 large.gif Tumblr m4j0xfBpSB1rn7kqxo1 400 large.gif Tumblr m5i5fjnP6j1qaedvuo1 r3 500 large.png Tumblr ljdy0xq7dF1qi9rnjo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr ll1cjpCTSt1qjfimho1 500 large.jpg Tumblr laxkhoZmvj1qzy85qo1 500 large.png Tumblr lztd37g7P11r8ziv7o1 500 large.gif Tumblr lihe4a7Nlz1qaejbxo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lwbmb6KF751r87glyo1 500 large.png Tumblr l3s665YRTq1qavriio1 500 large (1).jpg Quinncedes large.gif Tumblr lib90au7qP1qaejbxo1 500 large.jpg 3050557317 1 3 2iNVlFlC large.gif Glee20111121-quinn.jpg Glee-quinn-shelby.png Quinn-is-the-angstiest-300x214.jpg Tumblr m29ogsZmso1qgkj12o1 500.jpg 1000px-Quinn-Fabray-1x18-Laryngitis-quinn-fabray-12129921-1580-888.jpg 1000px-Quinn-Fabray-1x20-Theatricality-quinn-fabray-12473299-1580-888.jpg 3215_e615.jpeg Glee-682_1048828a.jpg Picture-221.png Tumblr_l3dc2xC8pN1qbjrxro1_500.png Tumblr_lmd0he179F1qbcfc7o1_500_large.png Tumblr_lo9sa0vhF31qhcckjo1_500.gif Tumblr_ltbig4j4De1qikxoqo3_500.gif Tumblr_lubd7cUQFX1qbml3i.gif Tumblr_lw1qe0N8Ff1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lwbjmvX7y71qgwpxm.png Tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo2_500.jpg Tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo3_500.jpg Tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo4_500.jpg Tumblr_lx6xbzeIw61r5gstmo5_500.jpg Tumblr_m4j71rASCe1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_m4w4s9Ilvv1qduh46o1_250.gif Tumblr_m4ysabWSut1rowwnqo1_r1_500.png Tumblr_m5nyp1cRZw1qgkj12o1_500.png Tumblr_m5trzxj54J1r0lbaio1_500.jpg Tumblr_m5u1s8gLVY1qhpb6eo1_250.gif Tumblr_m5i4eeFhQD1qaedvuo1_500_large.png Tumblr_m5iruhvly41qaedvuo1_500_large.png Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales